


Drabbles.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, for the fanclub of smut and popcorn, the best type of Young Master is a...preoccupied Young Master, welcome to hell kids, you have come for the smex, you shall receive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the amazing Smut and Popcorn fan-club. And yes, THAT Smut and Popcorn, the ones that got you with works like 'Little Boy Blue.', 'Persona non Grata.' and 'Confessional.'<br/>Enjoy what I cook up for writing times in the fan-club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**_The bed sheets rustled, the soft whimpers were no longer quiet._ **

 

It had been so hard to resist the taste, the touch, as he was watched over by his butler. The boy was in a mood, he was in need of his servant's _assistance_.He knew he wouldn't be denied, not when he was so close to him. And when Sebastian _knew_ the boy was in need of him, he would not deny him of what he wanted for very long.

So it started out simple, he was slow to call for him. After his bath, he touched his hand so softly and asked him to be slow to wash him. And once Sebastian agreed, a game began between them. And as Ciel released small noises that made the devil pause at times, sponge in hand, he would think to himself what he just got himself into, being teased so gently by those noises. Each noise was music to the devil's ears, hearing every note of the boy's arousal was almost too much, almost.  
But what truly made the devil unwind and come down upon the boy, was when he whispered his name, so softly before the demon left his side of the bed. After the soft whisper left his lips, he told him to take him.

"Sebastian.."   
The second the soft exhale left him, the butler was atop of him, but all Ciel saw was blackness before the touch of the large hand on his thigh. Then the sound of the candelabra being set down, and then those lips crashed into his own. His hands searching for the lapels of the tail coat in the darkness, his eyes closed from the sensation of the kiss and the soft mewl of a moan left his throat as his demon began to make the kiss deeper, pushing his tongue in the Earls' mouth, staking his claim over him like this first.

He was not in a soft mood, and luckily for him, neither was the devil.

And it wasn't long that soft sweet whispers and hushed whimpers were soon turned into harsh rasps and eager moans. Those pale aristocratic fingers dug into the cream colored flesh of the devil's shoulders as a low growl escaped him from the pain. A large hand enclosing around the Earl's hip, and the boy shed the devil's usually pressed shirt, and he let it hang from the devil's elbows.

"Ah!" It was too loud, but it was the desired reaction Sebastian wanted. Even with the servants on high alert, after a small accident dealing with one of the Master's carriages that evening. Although they were prowling around the manor as Sebastian took guard over his master's chambers, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that they were thinking he was keeping a close eye over his sleeping ‘form’. But to be completely honest, he gladly did keep his eyes on his master at the moment.

He bit the pale boys neck, drawing another delicious noise from him as he moved the both of them, causing the whimpers to become sweeter, the little harsh breaths to come out only in hard pants. But his eyes stayed open, watching his Master arch from the pleasure, to see him spiral down so quickly from the bliss only the devil could bring him was intoxicating. Just watching that mismatch eyes struggle to not shut at a particularly wonderful thrust against his most pleasurable spots was a challenge, but it was a interesting show for his devil he was sure. His face contorting from the pleasure, his mouth lax and panting out the barely audible syllables of the demons name.

 **My lord is so captivating...** Sebastian thought, as his hips slowed the pace, staring into his Lord’s eyes as he smirked. Those contrasting eyes, looking over his butler, and watching him _work_ rather tirelessly.

It was possibly one of the most amazing _shows_ he's seen in a very long time as well, the thought of the devil's large cock slipping in and out of him was making him almost want to throw his head back from the shear thought that something like _that_  was so deep inside him. Oh, and how it was making him writhe with so much pleasure. But as soon as his eyes racked up his butlers stomach and chest, he was caught within those piercing red eyes. The wine red orbs that were darkened from their arousal trapped his own. And he slowly saw them flashed the demonic hellish color the boy was most fascinated by.

He felt like a mouse, being trapped within the snakes alluring gaze as he studied those eyes. But he was quickly distracted by a quick swipe of that tongue over those lips, causing him to not even hesitate as he pulled the other by the shoulders, to crash their lips together once more. He was so easily distracted by his demon, and as the noises began to leave him again as they kissed, the sounds became neither moans or a groans but high pitched whines.

**I must keep him a bit more quiet.**

"My lord..." His voice was hoarse, and it practically made the boy melt as he whispered it in his ear. But the feel of the hips slowing, even more. This was not unnoticed, and the hiss of disapproval was heard by the butler.

"You are quite vocal this evening, aren't you?" He began, chuckling almost breathlessly as his hips came to a halt, his nails tracing up the Earl’s thighs, stopping at his Master’s chest.

"And?" Ciel panted, trying to rut his own hips but being stopped by a hand that suddenly threw itself downward to hold him still with a small grunt.

He tsked him, after a moment of composer.

"Impatient as always." He tacked on as the boy groaned in his frustration. "Oh get on with it already!" He snapped angrily at him, his chest heaving at a small teasing thrust, and his head falling back at a small moan left him and one of his hands fell from the shoulders of his butler. He was wiggling, biting his bottom lip and grabbing on the pillow and digging his nails into the flesh of the devil again, yearning for his release.

But as soon as he was going to call Sebastian's name, as soon as he was going to order him to continue and not stop until he was satisfied, the demon went ridged. "Wha-" He was shushed. The butler stopped his teasing completely and slide out of his master and fixed himself so quickly it made Ciel both dizzy and extremely dissatisfied. "What in the hell are you-" He was shushed as his door was knocked on and Sebastian went to it as the young Earl crawled under his blankets, making sure he was covering himself and turned to his side, appearing asleep. It was Tanaka by the sound of it, and he asked if anything was wrong, and that the others heard _noises_.

 _Shit!_ It was all that went through the Earls mind as the door was closed, both steward and butler going outside for the moment, speaking quietly over where the noise could of came from, the talented butler’s words smoothing over everything as the elder man nodded in agreement, smiling and biding the butler goodnight as he walked  away to inform the others to search outside for a possible suspect of the sound.

Ciel had still been inside his head, but as soon as the door opened and closed he waited. He listened to the sounds of the almost completely silent footsteps walking toward the bed, imagining those perfectly polished shoes against the hardwood and then the carpet of his room. The boy relaxed instinctively,  as the bed dipped down once more, and he quickly turned around. He quickly grabbed his butler's lapels once more, and pulled him down for a kiss, spreading his legs to let Sebastian come between them once more. "Is he gone?" The boy asked a moment later, playing with the long pieces of dark hair that fell passed the devil's brow. "Yes, he is." Sebastian leaned down, going to kiss and nip at the rather tender pale neck of the Earl. Dragging his teeth over a bloomed bruise, feeling the boy shiver in his grasp. "Ah...then continue.." Ciel melted as he felt the other purr at the small command, feeling the symbol ache against his closed lid. “Well, before we do, I must ask you to do something.” Ciel was beginning to get annoyed with these interruptions, he wanted his devil, and he wanted him this instance. He was about to speak until his eyes caught the pale hand of his devils, pulling off his tie with that smirk, it made the boy gulp.

 “You must be quieter, my Lord, or I fear we will continue to have interruptions.” He began to tie a large knot in the center of the tulle. “And how do you suggest we _fix_ that problem, Sebastian?” He watched those hands, and then the knot was pressed against the plump lips of the Young Master, and without a second thought, the mouth opened, allowing the fabric inside his mouth.  
  
“Simple, we will keep that mouth busy, Young Master.”

 


	2. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning rounds! In which we do only 100 words or less(or a bit more in my case.)

The young Earl had summoned his butler, and once he came to his Master's door, the Devil peered in and saw his Master, sitting straight up with a tie in his grasp, smirking as his demon came in the room.

**”And what shall we be playing tonight, my Lord?”**

A small snicker of a laugh left the boys throat as he patted his bed, pulling the demon down by his collar quickly, enjoying the look of confusion as it crossed the demons features.

 _“ It's Masters choice. ”_  The boy cooed.

_”So enjoy what I give you tonight.”_


	3. Sebastian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

__**”You are mine, do you understand? Every last bit of you is mine!”**  
  
He always says this, making sure that the devil understands whom he belongs to. He curses him, he belittles the demon as hard as he tries, but in the end, the boy knows. The boy knows who truly belongs to who.  
  
__**"Do not leave my side, never lie to me."**  
  
The Devil is glorious, and until his last dying breath, the boys most savored and sweetest word will be utter, and that will be his name, and only his name.

  
_**"Sebastian..."** _


	4. Before the Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the party in the Jack the Ripper arc, in which Ciel would meet Earl Chambers, Sebastian and Ciel get some alone time to get ready more.

The Earl had not expected this.  
All he had done was flaunt around in his corset, making sure to swing his hips just as his aunt does when she walks and asked how he looked. He had laid a gentle hand on Sebastian when he wouldn’t answer, watching those wine red eyes were dark with their lust for the boy, and he may have taken it a step too far when he undid one of the butlers flies to gently caress the hardening length of his butlers.  
  
”Do you want me like this, Sebastian? Dressed so finely as a frilly, little girl.” He enjoyed the silence, those warm little fingers trailing up and down the thick cock, grinning until…  
  
Those large hands were on him, pushing him unceremoniously against the bed and laying him down, the hands searched his body, around the corset and earning small pleased noises once they brushed over the material and over his nipples, he hadn’t expected his butler to bite at his exposed neck, and bite down as hard as he did, leaving the perfect marks. Small enough for the lace choker to hide them once it was fashioned around his neck, He knew this, so he did not care how badly he was bitten. In fact, he craved it, craved the warm mouth on his neck and his body, marking him and making sure the world knew exactly who he belonged to, just as how his Demon belonged to him. It made him want him more, every bruise, every bite, every kiss he was given made him want more, and he would have it.

They had less than an hour until the party, and Madam Red and Lau were getting around in their own rooms, while Sebastian said he would finish lacing Ciel into his dress. Clearly, though, the boy had a different motive.

His moans were hushed, muffled by a soft cotton glove, making his mouth dry from slight rubs to his tongue, pushing against the soft sensitive areas of his mouth. He whined as the hand left his mouth only to bite off the offending glove as the hand retreated, and then both of the hands went to rest on his hips for a moment, the devil gazed down at him, smirking at the wanton features his master had, only from a few strokes and touches. He could be brought to such ecstasy with little contact, it amazed Sebastian to no end on how he could be so wonderfully sensitive.  
  
_“Oh..Sebastian..”_  
  
His body arched, those skilled fingers had already gotten the oil the butler hid in his waist coat, and they were already making quick work to prepare him as he was kissed deeply, making sure to keep the boy as quiet as possible as he pleasured him, those long fingers touching every pleasurable spot he had. It made him wiggle with anticipation of what would happen next, of how much he would have to hide his noises. He tried to not moan but it failed, the feeling of him inside him was too much to bare, and once he was fully prepared he became needy, going to bite and suck on the cadaverous skin once again, making bruised blotches that only he would ever be able to see.  
“Hurry.” He whispered as he slowly rolled his hips into the butler, making him growled, the soft tender skin of Ciel’s bottom brushing rather fantastically over the skin of his now exposed arousal.

A noise that was close to a purr left him and he flipped the boy over on his stomach, Ciel buried his face in the pillows next to him and he pushed his hips up, the larger hands grabbed the offered hips, pushing himself in all the way to the hilt. His young master quivered and released a moan, the devil himself let out a low husky noise as he entered him.  
  
The pace was set, deep and hard strokes that caused the boy to whine and moan, shoving his face in the pillows as he felt Sebastian’s hands grip his hips and pull him back in time with each thrust, it wouldn’t be long before the boy spent which in turn would make his devil come rather quickly as well.  
His practiced and precise movements were becoming sloppier with each second, the noises the butler was making were intoxication to the boy, and he let out small cries that were muffled in the pillows. His fists twisting and turning into the linens, he heard his Aunt down the hall, speaking to Lau about a noise and he assured her it was probably Ciel, being tucked into his dress and making noises of discomfort. How completely wrong they were, how he was not in any discomfort what so ever, but in complete, pure bliss at what sin he and his butler were committing.  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts as he was pulled up, pushed flush against Sebastian’s chest and that mouth collided with his own, and one of the devil's hands went to his own weeping cock, stroking it with as much fervor as his thrusts were getting. His noises being swallowed up by the greedy mouth of his butlers, and his hands went to tangle into his devil's hair.  
And before he could call his devils name, he came. Arching his body off of his devil's crumpled waist coat and dress shirt, and he fell onto the bed, whimpering as the demon continued to thrust until he too was sated. Once he was finished, and Sebastian stood there, breathing deeply as he looked at the quivering back of his master, he laid his tiny master on his side and went to fix himself slightly and then to examine the bruises on his young master’s throat.  
  
“Do you feel better, my Lord?” Sebastian smirked, brushing sweat-damp hair out of Ciel’s face as the boy regained his composer. “Yes, very much. I do say, this corset has quite the _effec_ t on you, doesn’t it?” The slightly upturned corners of his lips did not go unnoticed, and the butler chuckled deeply. “Yes, I do say so. Shall I bring the garment back to the manor?”  
“Yes, I do think that it will serve much more of a purpose there, don’t you?”  
“Indubitably so, sir.” There was a slight breathless laugh from Ciel, and he sat up, rolling his neck for a moment, “Now..wash me up, and put me in that dress. I think we’ve had enough fun.”  
“Yes, My Lord.”


	5. Ice Cream

It was such an interesting thing to watch.

That little pink tongue, lapping over his melting frozen treat, how the quick little thing would come and collect all of the thawing cream that threatened to spill and collect all over my Young Master's hand. And then there was the way his small mouth would go and suckle the top of the ice cream scoop, causing divots from his teeth, and impressions of his lips in the soft dessert.  
  
To be perfectly honest, and that is all I ever am. I would be lying if I were to say, 'I am not affected by this sort of show.'  
But in truth, I was very affected by the way he showed his rather...greedy affections to the frozen treat. It was stirring up rather pleasant, and enjoyable memories from the night before, and it didn't help as that cerulean eye stared through me as he gave long licks, and took one of the scoops partially in his mouth in a rather prurient way.  
It was very intriguing, how incredibly sinful he made such an innocent gesture look.

**And in front of his fiancée no less.**

But, Lady Elizabeth was enjoying her own treat, and chatting about the things she wished to get at the tailor, all but boring my charge to tears as she continued on, babbling on which shade of yellow she wished to have for her next dress. But, for some reason, as soon as I gave him the sweet, he had begun to do this.  
Was he creating a game? Testing my reactions?  
I haven't a clue. All I do know is that he was going to get more than what he would bargain for later on after her Lady left.

Well, at least he was remembering to nod when convenient to the conversation, showing that he was in a way listening to her. Ah...but that eye would stay on me, tracking me as I walked around them, It is rather fortunate that she did not notice the way he looked at me, far too caught up in her problem for the tailor.

 

 

_////_

 

As soon as I shut the main door after bidding the young Lady goodbye with my Lord, he then instantly summoning me to his study. An Imp like smirk was gracing his lips as he walked a head of me, and saying aloud, "Come, Sebastian, I have things to  _discuss_ with you." And with a chuckle, and thought to myself how the evening my unfold. But, I followed him without a word. As soon as we arrived in the study, he commanded me to lock the door, on which I obliged and turned to lock it. And as soon as I turned around, my young Lord was dropping his coat on the floor and crooked a finger at me. His eye staring at me up and down in such a manner, I couldn't help but salivate in anticipation.

  
"Now, my beast. Do not keep me waiting." He cooed, and in an instant, I was upon him, claiming his mouth with my own, hoisting him up and onto the desk. And our fun began, after I broke away, I couldn't help but ask what I did to deserve such a gracious gift from my Master, and he muttered out, breathless and wanting...

"Ice Cream."


End file.
